We Fight Together
by FaithinBones
Summary: But this is life. It's hard and it's painful and it is every day . . . But we fight. We fight together. (The Last Shot at a Second Chance)
(The Last Shot at a Second Chance)

Those scenes towards the end of the episode between Angela and Hodgins were so powerful last night. They just amazed me.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

 _But this is life. It's hard and it's painful and it is every day . . . But we fight. We fight together._

Her words seared his soul. A soul that he thought no longer existed. When he'd been paralyzed, he'd still had hope that he would walk someday and then he found out that someday would never happen and he'd felt his life turn to ashes. He lost a piece of himself and he felt so cold inside. He was cold and he was alone. He mourned for a life he had lost and he knew that he was changed. He had nothing to give to anyone and that was his new life.

 _It's hard and it's painful and it is every day_

He had heard her say Sebastian's name while she was dreaming and he didn't blame her. You can't help the things you dream. She wanted a whole man and he knew he wasn't that man. How could he be angry with her when her dreams betrayed her? He cared in a small way because he no longer could be the Hodgins she married, but he knew that he couldn't give her what she wanted and that was the truth of the matter. Facts are facts.

 _But we fight_

He needed to make sure she was alright, that Michael Vincent was alright. He couldn't be the father, the husband his little family needed, but he could make sure that they didn't suffer. He talked to his lawyer and got all the documentation ready. Once he was set, he gave Angela the portfolio and assured her it was all there. The deed to the house, everything. His family would not suffer because of him. He was going to leave them and they could have everything material that he could give.

 _We fight together._

She had surprised him. She was angry. Let's be honest, she was furious and she turned the documents away. She didn't want them. She wanted him. Why? Why would she want him? He was broken. He was dead inside. He had been filled with anger and now . . . now he just felt dead inside. The old Hodgins was gone and she was angry.

She'd told his ass off.

 _But this is life. It's hard and it's painful and it is every day . . . But we fight. We fight together._

And he listened to her. Others had spoken to him. Brennan and Fuentes had tried to make him see, but he'd refused to look. But Angela . . . the woman he had loved for so long had finally got angry. He had finally stepped across a line that he hadn't known was there and she was so so angry.

She had walked away from him and left him to find his own way home, if he cared to and that coldness inside him started to melt. Not in a big way, not like a miraculous touch. It was just a glimmer of something that he couldn't quite name.

 _But this is life. It's hard and it's painful and it is every day_

Cam had taken him home. It had been difficult since she didn't have the equipment on her car to hold a wheelchair, but somehow they'd managed and he'd even thanked her once he was in his wheelchair sitting outside his house.

She had placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. That too had been unexpected, but he had tried to return her smile even though he didn't really have anything to smile about. As she pulled away, she had given him a quick wave and he had automatically lifted his hand and waved back. So many surprises in one day.

 _But we fight._

Angela was in their bedroom, crying and he knew that he was the reason why. This was the first time he'd heard her cry since his collapse and he felt her pain. She loved him and he had caused her so much pain.

 _We fight together._

He rolled his chair across the room and around the bed. Her sobs threatened to break his heart as she mourned for him and for her. He knew that his life had changed and he wasn't the Hodgins he used to be, but maybe he could try to find at least some of that man and embrace that part. His Angela needed him, she wanted him and he finally knew that he wanted her.

Hodgins took her hand in his and with that touch, with that connection, he made her a silent promise. _We will fight together because there is something to fight for._

Oooooooooooooooo

A little something that came to me this morning. Let me know what you think of it. Thank you.


End file.
